Why Did You Leave Me
by ElskeFryst
Summary: Elsa is heartbroken when her sister Anna leaves her.


**Dark themes ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

Elsa found her thoughts drift to Anna once again. Anna was etched into Elsa's brain, and ever since Anna had left two months ago, she could not focus on anything else. It was a sudden disappearance, and Elsa didn't want to think about where she had gone to. She just wanted to know why.

Elsa was beside herself the day Anna left. She was dependent on her, Anna was her missing half. Elsa tried to reach her sister in many ways, hoping to at least know that she was alive. Alas, the calls and letters were never returned. Elsa sat on her couch, burying her head in her hands. Each day was a living hell without Anna. She was Elsa's lifeline, her rock, the only thing holding her up. Elsa sunk into a deep depression after her disappearance, and she could feel nothing except her heart being broken. Waves of despair threatened to drown Elsa and drag her into the darkness. Elsa felt helpless, like she was swimming against the current. Eventually, the gates to her heart closed up. Her tears no longer flooded her life, and Elsa felt nothing.

Even though she felt nothing anymore, Elsa still cared for Anna and thought of her constantly. Getting up from the couch, Elsa decided to take a drive and look at her special box once more. The box held all of the physical remnants of Anna, and Elsa did not trust herself to keep them in her house. Instead, she decided to bury them. Even then, Elsa had ended up making weekly visits to the memories of Anna, even though it took an hour to dig it up an hour to fill the hole back in. The physical exhaustion was nothing compared to the emotional beating she went through every day.

Elsa arrived at the site of the large trunk, and with shaking hands began to dig it back out. After an hour of hard work, she had finally unearthed her special box once more. Elsa opened it slowly and stared at the item inside. All that remained of Anna was a goofy-looking snowman doll. It was sad to think about. The only physical remnant she had of her beloved sister was a single object. But it was something. She held up the plush figure and thought back to her childhood. She and Anna were inseparable.

_Anna's 7th birthday_

Elsa was snoring, covered by a heap of blankets when something threw itself onto her body. The thing then rolled off and started bouncing on her bed, squealing in delight. Elsa rolled her eyes. It was Anna, who would be more hyperactive than usual because of her special day.

"Go to sleep..." Elsa grumbled, going deeper into her covers.

"I can't! It's a special day today; can you guess what it is?" Anna said in a sing-song tone.

"Is it Sven's birthday?" Elsa asked, trying to sleep again.

"No silly, we don't know when Sven was born! He's just a dog so we celebrate when we got him!" Anna said, not picking up on the older sister's annoyance. "Guess again."

"Anna, I know it's your birthday, I was joking. Now come on, go back to sleep, it's only-" Elsa checked the clock on her nightstand. "5 o' clock in the morning."

"That means we have more time to have fun!"

Elsa crawled even further into her blankets in response. She loved Anna with all her heart, but at four in the morning it was hard to feel love for anyone. Persistent as ever, Anna launched herself on top of Elsa still body, trying to persuade her reluctant sister to play. Elsa lay still, hoping that her feisty little sister would let her sleep eventually.

"Elsa, I know you're in there." Anna said, pressing her face to Elsa's back. "Come on, let's go and plaaaaay!"

"Anna stop, just sleep until momma and papa wake up."

"But it's my _birthday_; I'm too excited to sleep! Come on, I thought we were best buddies."

"We are best buddies, but I still need my sleep."

"Well I'm gonna keep asking you until the sun comes up, ha!"

And she did. A constant steam of "Wake up" and "Stop sleeping" and "Let's play" came from the redhead's mouth. She even started to bounce up and down on the bed, causing it to shake and make creaking noises. Elsa eventually fell asleep as she always ended up doing, oblivious to the antics of her little sister. They say that perpetual motion is impossible to achieve, and that rule was certainly observed in Anna's case. The lively child ultimately tired herself out, her limp body now sprawled over Elsa's.

The sun shone on Anna's face, causing her to scratch her face and yawn. Stretching out her body, the little girl looked at her surroundings in confusion. Then she saw Elsa, and she was reminded of the events that transpired only a few hours ago. Suddenly, the redhead widened her eyes. It was her birthday! She sprinted out of the room squealing in delight, but not before she hugged Elsa tight, wishing her a good morning. The older sister mumbled back a good morning, still groggy from sleep. Elsa let out a deep yawn. Anna was going to keep Elsa on her toes today, somehow gaining more energy than she already had in her boundless reserves. Elsa pushed herself out of bed, getting cleaned up and preparing herself both physically and mentally for the exciting day ahead.

A typical birthday in Elsa's household was whatever the birthday person wanted to do. For this birthday Anna had chosen a wintry theme. Elsa was getting dressed when she heard a rhythmic knocking on her bedroom door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang. "Come on let's go and play!"

Elsa had a wide smile on her face. Anna was always a ray of sunshine in her life, managing to light up her face at any time. Elsa opened the door and put Anna on her back and ran outside. The birthday girl squealed in delight as she flew out of the house. The girls landed in the snow and began their practiced process of snowman building. Their mental synchronization had no explanation as the sisters automatically began rolling up large spheres of snow. The snowy construct began to take a human shape as their work progressed. Their efforts ended when Anna took the carrot and celery out of her pocket. Elsa found some nearby sticks and pushed them into the sides of the snowman. The platinum blonde hid behind the snowman and held its arms. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs!" Elsa said using a silly voice. Anna giggled in delight. Wrapping her arms around the snowman, Anna replied with a loud "I love you too Olaf!" Elsa and Anna's parents were watching from the sisters from the window.

Frederick and Sarah were the spitting images of their children. Sarah, their mother, had dark brown hair and the same delicate features as Elsa did. She was calm and collected, and if it was not for the hair color and age difference, they could be considered twins. Frederick, on the other hand, was just like Anna. Lively and energetic, their father always found the time and energy to play with his children.

"We should join them, wouldn't that be fun?" said Frederick.

"Do you think you can keep up with Anna, especially on her birthday?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Frederick responded promptly, "but it's her birthday and it'll be fun!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband's unending enthusiasm.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go then!" The man said, running outside.

Anna felt snow hit her face. Rubbing it off her face, she looked around for the culprit in confusion. The girl spotted her own father in the doorway, a smile on his face. Pouting, Anna put her head down and began to sniffle. Frederick ran to her in fear, hoping that he didn't make his little girl cry on her own birthday. When he approached Anna, the redhead snapped up and threw her own snowball in her father's face. Elsa let out a laugh, taking enjoyment at her father's misfortune. The laughter suddenly stopped when Elsa was hit by another snowball. Her father raised an eyebrow, asking for retaliation. At this moment, Sarah had entered the fray and chucked a large sphere at her husband's head. Almost automatically, the three other family members threw their own snowballs at Sarah, covering her in the white substance. The mother stamped her foot down. "This means war!" For the next thirty minutes, snow flew around their backyard and everyone was coated with a layer of the white powder. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go inside guys, I don't want you to get sick." Sarah said. "Get some new clothes on and we'll have hot chocolate!"

The girls scampered through the door, leaving a trail of white to their respective rooms. Elsa and Anna stripped off their soaking clothes as quick as possible and put themselves into warm, dry clothes. They rushed to the living room to find their mother with a mug full of hot chocolate in each hand.

"What do you want to do now?" their mother asked.

"Movie!" Anna said in an excited tone.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Disney!" The redhead squealed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. Her little sister absolutely loved princesses. She could spend hours distracting Elsa from a book by telling the blonde of her dream of finding a handsome prince and living a happily ever after. Elsa would always smile and nod along as her little sister rambled about her favorite fantasy. The blonde, however, was content with life. She didn't need anyone else but Anna.

Snapping back to reality, Elsa was suddenly taken by the hand and led to their living room by Anna. The redhead squealed as she sat Elsa down and cuddled against her. Sipping her hot chocolate, Elsa rested her head against her sister and felt her eyes get droopy. Anna put her mug on the table in front of her and snuggled against Elsa. The older girl sighed. Anna would take forever to be put to bed later, but the family would cross that bridge when they got to it. The blonde found herself yawning more often, the fatigue from her snowy battle and the warmth of her drink creating a tired Elsa. The older sister put her mug next to Anna's and passed out on the couch. Sarah came in with _The Little Mermaid _when she saw her daughters sleeping together. A smile crept onto her face as she hurried away to get a blanket.

The sun was setting when the pair woke up, stretching and yawning. Anna looked around in wonder, curious as to why her home was completely dark. She shook Elsa, looking for support.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Elsa said, rubbing her eyes.

"Elsa, why is the house so dark?" Anna whispered, shaking slightly.

Elsa smiled knowingly. "I don't know, let's go explore!"

"Are you sure Elsa? I'm scared!"

"It'll be OK, I'm right here. I'll always be here for you."

"OK, where are we gonna go first?"

"How about the kitchen," suggested Elsa.

Anna grasped Elsa's hand tightly, hiding behind her older sister's body.

Elsa looked away from Anna, hiding a smile. As the girls got closer and closer to the kitchen, Elsa could barely hold back a laugh when their parents jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled.

Anna gasped. Time seemed to stand still as the rest of the family wondered if this was too much. Their fears were erased when Anna broke out into a large grin. The birthday girl started to laugh and gave her parents a great big bear hug. The family celebrated, cutting a cake and singing Happy Birthday, giving Anna the entire birthday treatment. Then came time for the gifts.

From her father, Anna received her very own bike. It was a bright green and brand new, light reflecting off the shiny metal. Anna let out a squeal and wasted no time into attempting to ride it. She crashed the bike into a wall only a second later. "I'll get a helmet tomorrow." Her father remarked. From her mother, Anna had acquired shoes. Her current ones were getting too old and had gotten holes from Anna's constant adventuring. Anna moved to try them on when she was stopped by her mother. "You should probably put these on for school tomorrow so they look perfect." Sarah said nervously, not taking chances with Anna's clumsiness. And then it was Elsa's turn. Elsa grabbed her nearly wrapped gift and handed it over to Anna, who tore it apart without hesitation. Inside was a fluffy snowman with bucked teeth and a goofy shaped head. Anna hugged the figure right and ran to Elsa. Anna shut her eyes and gave her older sister, her best friend, her favorite person in the world a warm hug.

"I love it Elsa! I love it I love it!" Anna said excitedly. "I love you!"

"I love you too Anna." Elsa replied with a small smile. "And Olaf loves you too!"

Anna giggled, pulling Elsa to her room. "Come on, let's go and play with Olaf!"

_They're just going to be forever together,_ their mother thought.

The Present

Elsa let out a sob. Her throat felt like it was closing up and she couldn't breathe. The tears flowed down her face and they showed no signs of stopping. Her heart was undergoing both emotional and physical pain, like someone was trying to rip it apart. She felt hopeless, useless, and weak. Elsa felt like a leech, a waste of time and resources. Without Anna in her life, Elsa was no longer functional. _At least give me a sign that you're alive..._

Elsa placed the snowman back into the box, but not before she reached underneath it. Her fingers curled around the white sheet, hoping to face what was underneath. Elsa felt Anna's lifeless body through the thin cover. This was when Elsa broke down yet again. Her mind shattered, reliving the grief and the mental torture of the realization of Anna's death. This time, however, was the breaking point for Elsa. Instead of going through the routine of filling up the hole again as she always did, Elsa walked back to her car. She felt nothing anymore. She was numb. Why did she have to put herself through this emotional torture on such a regular basis? The platinum blonde slammed her foot on the accelerator. Elsa turned the wheel sharply, turning off the road and barreling into the side of a building. _Oh Anna... I'm coming for you. But I have to ask... _Tears formed in Elsa's face. There was no turning back now, it was too late.

_Why did you leave me?_


End file.
